More Than Friends
by ADJL-Freakazoid
Summary: [One Shot] Danny and Sam have been together for so long and now both think that they need to talk about their relationship. What will happen? How will the two be able to talk? Read and find out! [1st Danny Phantom Fan Fic]


♥ More Than Friends ♥

Comments from the author: This is my first Danny Phantom fan fic (or should I call it one shot) and I wanted to do this since I really love to write fan fics with romance and pairings. This is kind of similar to one of my other stories, but based in a different show (it's in the American Dragon: Jake Long section, hence my penname). If you like this story and wish for me to have sequel, then say in your review a yes. I need five reviews saying yes or no to either continue or have no sequel. Anyways, carry on…

It was a breezy February morning in Amity Park. It was a special day, especially since it was the fourteenth, Valentines Day…

_Danny's POV_

I sighed as I closed the door to my house. When I turned around, Tucker and Sam were already down the steps, waving at me.

"Hey Tucker, Hey Sam." I greeted. "Hey Danny." They both replied in unison. I smiled.

"Come on, let's get to school." I said, going down the steps and approaching my friends.

I looked at the sky and sighed contentedly. Before I knew it, I stopped and watched it and I got lost in my thoughts, gazing.

"Uh, Danny?" Tucker said. I snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, I'll be right there." I said, catching up.

It wasn't really the sky that was making me completely lost in my thoughts. It was something else…

_Sam's POV_

I was pretty confused on what Danny was gazing at that made him lost in his thoughts. That concerned me a little as the three of us entered the doors of Casper High.

It started to slip my mind when I remembered that it was Valentines Day today. It suddenly got me in a deep thought.

I snapped back to reality when I heard the song "Remember" by Ember… That song reminded me of Danny for some reason. **(A/N: I love "Fanning the Flames" so much… That's why I brought that song up.)**

The three of us walked down the hallway. Danny walked to his locker and I walked to mine. Tucker walked to his as well. It was too bad we each had separate lockers, but at least we all have the same classes together.

I got my books out of my locker. Valentines Day was nagging at me. There was something important that I wanted to tell him.

_Danny's POV_

I opened the door to my locker and looked at the picture of Sam and I. I smiled. Sam and I have been best friends for a long time, and I feel the need to tell her something.

I decided to get a hold of her after school. Even though I knew that Sam, Tucker, and I have all the same classes together.

After I grabbed my books, I looked around for Tucker, Sam, or both. Luckily, I found them in a matter of minutes.

Sam looked at me for a second. I looked at her blankly, thinking if I should tell her. I let out a sigh and thought I should do it after school so we don't have anybody or anything in our way.

I tried to stop thinking about Sam for a bit but focus on school for a while. That's what I did as we passed by Mr. Lancer's class. I opened the door, holding it for Tucker and Sam.

They entered the room and I closed the room behind me.

_Sam's POV_

Danny, Tucker, and I sat as a threesome on the front row of the class. I knew I had something really important that I really wanted to tell Danny, but I knew school was also important.

So I tried to forget about Danny for a while and looked at the board. I groaned. "I can't believe we're having a quiz today." I told Danny and Tucker. "Tell me about it." Danny replied, slumping down on his desk.

When the bell rang, Mr. Lancer greeted the class and handed out the quiz paper. Practically everyone in the class groaned with no enthusiasm.

Mr. Lancer noticed, but didn't mind. I got out a pencil and got to work. 'This will be over sooner or later.' I thought to myself.

_Danny's POV_

After the boring quiz was over, so was class. I let out a big sigh of relief. "I'm glad that's over." I said out loud.

"Tell me about it." Tucker said. "That quiz was pretty hard." He said. "I know, I don't think I passed." Sam said.

"Well, Lancer's class is over, so we don't have to worry about it." I said, trying to look at the bright side. Sam smiled.

"So, it's biology next, right?" Sam asked. "Yeah." I replied. Luckily, there was no quiz. But we did have an experiment to do… It wasn't a class that I was really looking forward to since Dash is in my class. 'Great.' I thought, sarcastically.

_Sam's POV_

After biology and English had passed through, it was lunchtime. Lunch was pretty nice since it was the perfect time to socialize.

I was starting to reconsider and talk to Danny now. After we got our lunch, the three of us sat down on an empty table.

"So, Danny… I was thinking…" I started. Danny stopped and looked at me. "Yeah?" He asked, paying close attention.

"I know that we've been friends for a long time and I think--" I said, but Danny interrupted me. "And?" He asked, a little impatiently.

"I think that maybe--" I started saying, until Tucker interrupted me. "Are you trying to say something that I won't like?" He asked.

I sighed. 'I'm getting to it.' I thought, wanting to yell that out to him. "So, anyway--" I started again. Until Danny's ghost sense went off. 'I'll tell him when he's done.' I thought.

Danny looked around to seek a safe place to go ghost. He under a table and then I found him flying to the kitchen. I decided to run off and follow him.

I felt bad for leaving Tucker alone, but I was concerned of Danny too. Tucker did follow me to the kitchen.

When I got there, Danny was fighting the box ghost. I ran next to a big stack of boxes and watched him fight. I was watching until a small, heavy box fell on my head. It hurt really badly and I remembered blacking out after that.

_Danny's POV_

I looked around and saw Sam unconscious. I gasped. I let the box ghost escape, but I didn't care much. "Tucker, we'd better get her to the nurse's office." I said, carrying her. I flew and phased through the walls until I saw the door to the nurse's office.

I changed back into a human and went inside the nurse's office, carrying Sam. I laid her on a bed and explained what happened to her to the nurse.

I saw her waking up, regaining consciousness. "Sam, are you okay?" I asked, looking really concerned. Tucker appeared on the door and stood next to me.

"What happened?" She asked. "I saw you unconscious, so I took you here." I explained.

She sat up and looked at me. "Thanks." She said. I smiled. "No problem." I replied.

I helped her get down the bed and we walked to our next class.

_Sam's POV_

I was really touched. Danny was really concerned about me. It made me really feel that Danny cared about me.

When school was over and the bell rang, the three of us walked out the school doors. I sighed. 'It's time.' I thought.

"Umm, Danny, can we talk? I want to tell you something." I asked. Danny smiled at me. "Sure." He replied. "I'll meet up with you guys later." Tucker said, walking home.

Danny and I walked to find an empty bench. We both sat down. "So, what did you want to tell me? Because I've got something to tell you too." He asked.

I smiled. "Well, you do know the fact that we have been best friends for a long time, right?" I started. "Yeah." Danny replied.

"About that, I'm saying that I think I like you more than a friend." I said, blushing. Danny smiled. "That was what I was about to talk to you about." He said. I smiled.

"So is it cool with you?" I asked.

_Danny's POV_

I smiled at Sam. "Of course." I replied, blushing. Sam smiled. Both of us were silent for a moment.

I was really glad that I wasn't the only one feeling that we can more than just friends. After all these years, I never really thought that Sam really like her.

I sometimes have the tendency to gaze at her and get lost in my thoughts, but that's it.

Now, I think we were really meant to be.

_Normal POV_

Danny and Sam were really glad that they had told their true feelings about each other.

The two decided to spend the rest of the hour or two together. They walked around the park, holding hands.

♥ The End ♥


End file.
